codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Warzone: Iron Wolf II/Gamemodes
This is a list of the gamemodes and playlists in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. Playlists There is a new playlist selection in Iron Wolf II, pushing the Arena shooter aspect of the game into a more competitive game with higher stakes. Tier ranking is ELO score for League Ranking and Matchmaking. #Arena - Main multiplayer component. 5 versus 5 matches with competitive ruleset and tier ranking enabled. #Crucible - Established multiplayer component. 6 versus 6 matches without competitive ruleset and tier ranking enabled. The crucible contains all gamemodes and customizables and is essentially the core and hardcore playlist. #Battlezone - Campaign multiplayer component. 24 versus 24 matches without competitive ruleset and tier ranking enabled. It combines Campaign elements and unlocks with a multiplayer experience and utilizes a special matchmaking, which takes cue from the multiplayer ranking. #Bootcamp - Casual multiplayer component. 6 versus 6 matches without competitive ruleset and tier ranking disabled. Similar to Crucible, but no skill-based matchmaking and restricted progression. #Wager - Seasonal multiplayer component. Added later into the game. Crucible matches with preset weapons with predetermined forges, which are won and loss through wager matches. Top 3 gains the weapons of the bottom 3. Gamemodes Included This is a list of game modes included from day 1, which remain available throughout the year. Game modes in bold are featured in Arena. *Team Deathmatch - Standard gamemode where 2 teams fight to 100 points with each kill granting a point. *Deathmatch - Same as TDM without teams. First with 30 points wins. *Domination - Zone control with 3 flags. *'Conquest2' - A series of 5 objectives to complete before the other team completes their objectives. Each stage goes directly after the other, so there are no rounds. ##Capture B Flag. Both teams fight over the central flag. Both have to capture it and capturing it doesn't affect the other team. ##Sabotage 1 of 2 Bomb sites. The offensive team has to plant a bomb at 1 of 2 bomb sites and let it go off. Simultaneous planting is allowed. Every member carries a bomb upon spawning. ##Secure 5 hardpoints. Hardpoints only have to be entered to be secured, after which they remain secured for 1 minute. ##Deliver Flag at Enemy respawn Flag. Essentially reversed CTF. In the offensive team's base spawns a flag which they have to homerun on the enemy team's flag spawn. If killed in possession of the flag, the flag drops and can be picked up by a friendly or if an enemy steps on it, it returns to the base. ##Eliminate the enemy team. At this stage, the enemy team has no respawns left. Once killed, they are eliminated until the entire team is eliminated. *'Search and Destroy' - Destroy/Defend your 2 bombsites without respawning. *'Annex' - Timed Zone Control with 3/5 flags. *Wolfpack - A bounty is put on one player per team and award points when the bounty player is killed. The points awarded will increase the longer the target is alive or the more kills the target obtains. *'Capture the Flag' - Capture and homerun the flag from the enemy base while defending yours. Seasonal Through the inclusion of Seasons, new game modes are introduced in specific seasons. Once a game mode is popular, it can return in following seasons. Season 1